My life with Jean!
by AkiraWesker
Summary: Just something i wrote for fun! This is about me and Jean and our lives as roommates! Hope youlike so please R&R and enter at your own risk! I own nothing but myself so dont sue please!
1. Chapter 1 the horror of Paris Hilton!

My life with Jean!  
---------------------------------------------

Hello angel of torment here with yet another great fic! It took some time but i have a feeling you will be pleased.  
This story is about me and Jean living together like in those reality show's on tv. And here is my roomate right now Jean villenueve!

Jean:Yes i know i am...awesome!

ANgel:Wow Jean! you really think highly of yourself!

Jean:Well excuse me. This coming from the woman who talks in her sleep!

Angel:I do not talk in my sleep! Where did you ever get and idea like that anyway?

Jean:I heard it last night!(starts mocking angel) Oh colin farrell your so dreamy! Please kiss me! Kiss me right...owww!

Angel:(holding big harry potter book) See what happens when you mock the Authoress! Now you think a bout what you did!  
And the rest of you on to the story!

Chapter 1 the horror of Paris Hilton!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot day in statesboro and all seemed normal. We finnaly come to a house in a small neighborhood not far from town and still nothing seems out of place. Then we hear yelling coming from inside and decide to venture in to the unknown! We reach the hall and notice a handsome frenchman in 18th century clothing looking very inpatiant about something. He knocks on the door and continues yelling.

Jean:"Angel come on you have been in the bathroom for more than an hour! 'If we are actually going to do something today than we better get a move on it!

Angel:Hold your horse's Jean! 'Ill be out in a while so just watch some tv or something untill i get out ok!

Jean gives up and walks in to the living room to and sits in the easy chair in front of the tv.He finds the remote and begins to surf channels one by one untill one he likes gets his attention.

tv anouncer:"And now the most requested song on the air wave here is paris hilton with "stars are blind"!

Jean is less than pleased when the song starts playing and trys to change the channel. Unfortunately the remote batteries have gone dead! Jean looks at the screen scared out of his mind trying to figure out how to turn off the tv.

Jean:Please "go off! 'Please im begging you dont let me die this way!

But sadly the tv does not respond to his plea and continues to play the song with no mercy! Jean is still trying to figure out how to turn it off with little luck. He finnaly crawls to the floor and scream's at the top of his lungs!

Jean:"Help me Jesus,'Help me jewish god,'Help me tom cruise! "Tom cruise Use your witchcraft to stop this evil siren!

Suddenly Jean hears giggleing coming from the other side of the room.curious he turns his head to see Angeloftorment out of the shower and dressed in a simple long sleeve black peasent dress. She holds up a pair of batteries that were put in the remote yesterday. Angel decides to put Jean out of his misery and lets him in on the joke.

Angel:"Oh Jean i forgot to tell you that i hid the batteries so you would get stuck watching the the Paris Hilton hour on E channel.

Jean:(looking really angry)"If i were you cheri i would run and hide right now!

And soon angel is running from the angry frenchman not wishing to feel his wrath. She runs down the hall and in to her room and hides under the bed hoping that by some miracle Jean didnt find her. The door opened and Angel could tell by the black boot's who had enterd her room. Then a very familure french accent can be heard.

Jean:"Oh angel! 'come out where ever you are! 'Now angel just come on out and ill go easy on you...maybe.

Jean is startled by a noise coming from the bed and goes to investigate. He drops to the floor and slowly lifts up the covers to find angel passed out under the bed. He notice's a bump on her head and finnaly registers she's accidently hit her head. Panicked he pulls her from under and lays her on the mattress to inspect her for serious injuries. Jean shakes her gently to wake her up but with no luck.

Jean:"please Cheri wake up! 'Im soo sorry ill do whatever it takes just please dont die!

He hurries from the room to get some ice for the bump and comes back to her side once more. He holds her close to him and suddenly notices her eyes fluttering open. Happy to see her awake he hugs her not caring what she did to him. Angel finnaly speaks up.

Angel:"uhhh Jean what happend? 'And why does my head hurt so much!

Jean:Oh cheri!'YOu were hiding from me and you accidently hit your head. 'Im just so happy your ok now.

Jean pushes a lock of hair out of Angel's face and kisses her on the forehead. He starts to get up but is stoped by Angel who looks at him with a pleading look.

Angel:"Please Jean dont leave me here all by meself. 'Will you stay with me for a while?

Jean :Of course cheri. 'If you wish for me to stay then i will stay as long as you need me.

Jean lays down next to angel and is surprised when she curls up in his arms and falls asleep. Jean smiles at her child like behavior and with one last glance of her in his arms he too falls asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go a sweet ending. but dont expect it all the time! so review please and that means you fop hunter and if you dont ill put you on my needs to be tortured list! now i must be going so untill then so long and...

Angel&Jean: much loooovvveeee! 


	2. Chapter 2 One heck of a sleepover pt 1

Hey back again with another fun chapter! And this time im joined by none other than my best freind and fellow authoress the one the almighty Fop Hunter!

Jean:(starts trembling)Oh great now theirs two of you! what did i do to deserve this!

Angel:Jean! please shut up!

Jean:Yes my radiant godess.

angel:Merci Mon'ami. now on to the story.

Chapter 2 one heck of a sleepover!pt 1 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its nigttime at angels place of residence and much cooler and peaceful. Well almost peaceful. Inside Jean and Angel are preparing for a sleepover with fop hunter and her Jean. as they put the final preperations the doorbell rings and angel goes to answer the door to find fop and jean waiting.

Angel:Oh Fop hunter and Jean are here! Please do come in and make yourselfs at home!

Fop:Its good that we are finnaly able to get together for this mon'ami! I hope my Jean wont be too much trouble.

Angel:Of course not! I just hope my Jean is on his best behavior...or else.

Jean walks in the room and stops when he see's yet another Jean! He walks to him and they greet eachother warmly.

(To cause less confussion fops jean will be Jean 1 and mine will be Jean 2.)

Jean1:Bon'jour fellow Jean and how are you this evening?

Jean2:Im just fine monsier! How are things with madame fop hunter?

Jean1:Hectic! She drags me to marching band rehersal and she keeps me up till nearly 1am while she emails people!

Jean2You think thats bad! Try being up till 7am while Angel updates and emails and watches tv!

Angel:Hey you guys come on lets start this thing already! I got the movies ready so all we need to do is get our pjs on.

Soon everyone is in their pjs all nice and comfterble. Angel is wearing an elvis shirt and matching boxers,fop hunter is wearing her Eric shirt and matching capris from phantom of the opera, My jean is wearing a Bon jovi shirt and sweat pants while fops Jean is wearing a phantom of the opera shirt and is also wearig sweatpants. We all settle down on the sleeping bags in the living room and prepare to watch the movies selected.

Angel:Ok the first movie we watch is none other than Phantom of the opera!

Everyone:yeah!

at the end of the film everyone is crying as Christine leaves erik for stupid Raoul! Fop and Angel are holding each other crying their eyes out.

Fop:Why did she leave the handsome one for the pansy!(continues crying)

Angel:I know its so depressing! I mean gerard is so sexy and that guy is not! (Crys also)

Jean1:perhaps another movie is in order madame Angel.

Angel:Sure. HOw about when a stranger calls.

Everyone:ohhhh sounds scary.

Everyone is watching the film in complete silence watching to see what happens next.Suddenly a scary part comes up and me and My Jean jump and hold eachother out of fear.

Angel:I almost forgot how scary this movie is sometimes!

Jean2:Me too. Lets just stay close to eachother untill the movie is over.

Fop and her Jean on the other hand seem to be enjoying therselves. They even start yelling at the screen!

Fop:No dont go in up the stairs you idiot! Thats how people like you get killed!

Jean1:Dont go trying to look for your friend! That biH is dead!

Fop,angel and Jean2 all stare at Jean1s comment.

Jean2;What! Its the truth! oh forget it.

All of sudden the phone rings and makes everyone jump. Angel gets up and picks up the reciecver wondering who could be calling at 12 am.

Angel:Hello?

Line:Static

Angel:Hello!

line:still static

Angel:Ok who ever this is its not funny!

LIne;immmm gay.

Angel:Who's gay!

Line:Can you hear me now?

Angel:Yes perfectly.

line:Im watching you! and im coming for you!

Angel:Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

At the sound of Angels scream eveyone comes running to see if she is ok. They find her hiding under the table with the phone near her. She finnaly looked up at them with fear in her eyes. Jean2 finnaly pulls her out and hugs her to calm her down.

Jean2:There there cheri. Its ok just tell us what made you scream like that.

Angel:oh Jean it was aweful! Some sicko just called and told me hes watching us and hes coming to get us!(continues crying in Jeans arms)

And then the electricity goes out making everyone scream! They run to living room and get inside the big indoor tent they set up for the night and quickly turn on the flashlights they brougt with them.Fop is the first to freak out.

fop:what do we do! theres some weirdo trying to kill us out there! why why!

Jean1:calm down madame fop! Im sure its just some idiot trying to play a joke on us.

and with that the phone rings and angel answers it with her voice trembling.

Angel:Hello? who is this? and what do you want?

To be continued.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go my first cliff hanger! So please review and you know the drill fop hunter. So Jean let us do our dance shall we.

Jean:yes we shall!

Bon jovi's have a nice day starts playing and angel and jean start danceing to the music.

Angel:well thats all for now. Expect pt 2 to be up in a couple of days so untill then so long and much love! 


	3. Chapter 3 One heck of a sleepover pt2

Thanks once again to my adoring fan the one and all mighty Fop hunter!

Jean:(clears throat loudyl) Ah 'hem!

Angel:oh and who could forget my number one frenchman and costar hottie...Jean!

Jean:thats more like it! (kisses angel on the Cheek) Now come let us get back to the game!

Angel:ah yes let us resume our mission on kingdom hearts 2! so read and enjoy!

Chapter 3 one heck of a sleepover pt 2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we last left the authoress's and their muses were traped in a tent in the living room hiding from a stalker!  
Then all of a sudden the phone rang and angel answerd it with fear.

Angel:Hello! Who is this? and what do you want!

stalker: Why i want to see hunter and you! I want to see what your insides look like!

Angel:Oh you sick sick sicko! Why would you do such a thing you horrible lazy son of a (beep)

Stalker:perhaps next time you will learn not to neglect your work...if there is a next time! (click line goes dead)

Angel:Oh Jean what are we going to do! We are as good as dead! (Crys in Jeans arms)

Jean2:Do not fear cheri for i will defend you! (picks up sword) Im going to find this stalker and let them know no one messes with my girl! NO ONE!

Jean1:(also picks up sword) I will go with you and defend Madame hunter and madame Angels lifes even if its the last thing i do!

Hunter:Just please be careful guys! We dont want to have to bail you out of jail again like last time!

FLASHBACK ---------------------------

Jean2:But officer we thought they were stealing that couch! we didnt know they were delivering it!

Jean:and arnt we supposed to get one phone call like in the movies!

Officer:Shut your mouths and i wont have to use the stun gun...again! Ok you got 3 minutes to call someone!

Jean1:(on phone) uhh madame Hunter? Me and the other Jean have seem to have landed in a bit of trouble! can you come and

bail us out?

END FLASHBACK ---------------------------

Jean1:Do not worry mon'ami. For me and Jean know what we are doing. So you and Angel please stay here and dont panic.

Hunter:Ok but let us at least equip you a little better. (Hunter and Angel pull out weapons and hand them to their muses who are shocked at the number of weapons)

Jean1&2:Where did you get all of those!

Angel:Oh you know from all around. A little of this and a little of that from different places and stuff.

Hunter:Yeah you never know when you will run into Raoul or other pansies and need weapons to take them out!

Angel&Hunter:Amen to that!

Jean1:Well we should get going and stay put untill we get back. (Jean 1&2 exit tent)

Hunter:well now what do we do Angel?

Angel:Why we watch dvd's on my portable dvd player of course my dear Fop hunter! (pulls out device and dvds)

Hunter:Wow you have the coolest stuff Angel! So what should we watch first?

Angel&Hunter:(both look at each other and grin) The Patriot of course!

A few hours later

Hunter: I hope the guys are ok. They have been gone really long dont you think.

Angel:Do not fear mon'ami! Im sure they are just fine after all they are majors in the frech army! What could possibly scare them?

Jean1&2 Jump right into the tent and zip it up scared out of their minds.

Angel:I stand corrected! What the hell happend to you two? And did you get the guy.

Jean1:uhmm...Well...You see ahh uhhmmm...

Hunter:Will you spit it out already we dont have all century!

Jean2:What my fellow soldier is trying to say is its not exactly...a guy per say.

Hunter:what are you saying then?

Jean1&2:Its a woman!

Angel&Hunter:(stare at eachother and then fall down laughing their a$$'s off!)

Jean2:I fail to see the humor in the situation at this moment.

Hunter:You got your a$$'s handed to you by a woman! (continues laughing)

Angel:Ok now what did she look like? Did you at least get a good discription before running off like little girls!

Jean1:But of course cheri! She had dirty blonde hair, black pants and shirt with fingerless gloves and boots and said she was here to get Angel for abandoning her.

Angel:wait! that woman sounds fammilure. (Phone rings again)

Angel:Bon'jour how may i help you?

Stalker:You know how you can help me! you can die thats what!

Angel:I dont think so! I know exactly who you are...Cassandra!

Cassandra:ahhh man! how did you know.

Angel:I always know! And now im afraid ill have to punish you! To the torchure chamber with you!

Cassandra:No! anything but that plea...(click)

Hunter:Who is this cassandra you are talking about Angel?

Angel:Shes from my Resident evil fanfic! Propbaly just angry that i havnt updated for so long.

Hunter:Well at least its over with! So what should we do now?

Angel:Why dont we all watch the patriot together!

Everyone:OK!

And soon everyone is snuggled up watching the patriot and just thankful that the culprit is being torchured into insanity!

Angel:Goodnight my strong handsome major!

Jean2:sleep well my loving Angel! (kisses her on the cheek and then goes to sleep with her in his arms)

and they alll slept well!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and there you go chapter 3! so tell me what you think and maybe ill bring in more charecters to join us! Who knows!

Jean:come on Angel! lets get back to the game already.

Angel:ok already. And dont worry chapter 4 of angels never leave will be up as soon as i figure out how to post the darn thing! Well untill then so long and much love! Alright now back to the game. 


	4. Chapter 4 Me and Jeans day out

I got the idea from fop hunter so this is for her and me! well i hope you all enjoy so here we go and please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 4 me and Jeans day out!

Its early morning around five oclock and very calm and quiet. Jean is still in bed trying to sleep and is talking about Angel trying on skirts when all of a sudden "someone" jumps on top of him to wake him up.

Angel:Come on Jean! its time to get up lazy boy!

Jean:Madame Angel its too early to be getting out of bed! So just go back to sleep and ill wake up in a few hours.

Angel:(rolls eyes)Dont tell me you forgot about today Jean! Its like only the most inportant day of the year!

Jean:Of course i didnt forget! What am i supposed to be remembering?

Angel:Jean! Were supposed to be going to Dollywood to see Bon jovi perform of course!

Jean:(Shoots up in bed knocking Angel to the floor) Of course! How could i have forgotten thats today! Oh sorry Angel did i hurt you?

Angel:No im fine. Just get dressed and ill meet you outside by the limo. (angel leaves room)

Jean:(Opens closet and selects clothes) ahh here we are! nice and comfterble.

Jean is wearing a black Bon jovi tshirt with blue jeans and new balance shoes and sporting a Bon jovi bracelet! He brushes his hair and walks outside to meet angel by the limo and they get in and soon drive off.

Angel:Lets hear some Bon jovi to get us ready for when we get there.

Jean: yeah! Bon jovi is awesome! (starts singing to keep the faith)

A few hours later and we still have two hours to kill! So what do we do? We watch wedding crashers of course!

Angel:(laughing her a$$ off) Oh man i swear this movie gets funnier everytime i see it! Those guys know how to make me laugh!

Jean:(also laughing) Yeah that Owen wilson is hillarious!(contiunes to laugh uncontrollably)

Soon we arrive at the park and start to look around and even ride some rides to pass the time. I drag Jean on most of the rides at least three times untill he nearly throws up and i buy him a milkshake to calm his nerves, I continue to look around and suddenly see a fammiure face and Jean in the crowd. I motion for Jean to follow me and we soon realize its Fop Hunter and Jean.

Angel:Whats up Fop hunter!

Hunter:(smiles shocked) Hey Angel! How the Heck did you get here?

Angel:I have my ways! and me and Jean are here to see Bon jovi perform. So what are you doing here?

HUnter: our school band just had competition and we came here after we got our scores!

Angel:Sounds nice. So what was your score?

Hunter:(looks angry)85! Those judges are so stupid! we played supperior Material!

Angel:I know how it feels. I used to compete in chorus and its hard to get supperior marks. Hey! want to go on the Tennessee tornado with our Jeans?

Hunter:You know it girlfriend. Come on the lines not that long!

Jean1:This is going to be Hell! she already made me ride it like a million times! HOw about you?

Jean2:same here! Last time i thought i was going to die or worse throw up all over Angel's favorite Bon jovi shirt!

Angel&Hunter:Come on you guys! move it!

Jeans:were going to die! (walks off behind Angel and Hunter)

We stand in line for five minuets and soon we are in the ride and ready to go! im sitting next to Fop Hunter and both our Jeans are sitting together. The ride starts and we are at the top then we fly down.

Angel:hahahha this is so awesome!

Hunter:I know its totally cool! what do you think Jean?

Jean1:(screaming at the top of his lungs) Stop this thing i wanna get off!

Jean2:Please for the love of god i dont wanna die like this! Please someone save me!

Soon we are off the ride and both our jeans are in the bathroom puking their guts up! we wait outside and after a while they come back out with their hair messed up but feeling alot better.

Hunter:well on to the river rampage!

Angel:Oh cool! I so wanna ride that! come on Jean!

We get in the ride and are soon almost soaked with water and of course both our Jeans are freaking out!

Jean1:We are going to drown! There is no way this velcro is going to keep us safe! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Angel:Yes it will! I rode this thing when we got here five times and its strong enough to hold us in.

Jean1:(rolls eyes) Oh yes that is so reassuring!

Jean2:Dont panic! Ill pull you back in if you fall out!

Hunter:see! Angels Jean has got you in case you fall out so relax!

we finnaly get off and grab something to eat and ride a few more rides. Before we know it its time to head to the stage area to see Bon jovi in all their glory. Hunter and Jean join us too! we sit down in the chairs to relax before the concert starts. Then the curtain rises and the music plays and we are rocking like their is no tommorow! soon the concert is over with and we say our goodbyes.

Angel:bye Fop Hunter ill see you around.

Hunter:Ok! ill email you when i get back!

Jean1:Well au'revoir Jean and i hope we can talk some more soon!

Jean2:Same here! And i hope we will get the chance to do this again sometime.

We soon walk to the limo and get in to prepare for the long drive back to statesboro. I look over and see Jean asleep in the seat looking peacful as ever. I smile and put my head on his shoulder. Befor drifting off to sleep i think of the great day we had and soon my eyes close from fatigue.

Jean's P.O.v ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finnaly arive back at the house and as i get up i notice Angels head on my shoulder. I smile and not wishing to wake her i pick her up in my arms and carry her inside to her room and lay her on the bed and cover her up. I smile and kiss her on the cheek.

Jean:Sweet dreams my dear Angel.

I close the door queitly and walk to my room and without changing slip under the covers and fall into sleep with a smile on my face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ahhh there you go fop hunter hope you liked! well gotta go its my birtday and im going to celebrate.

Jean:yes its your birtday and you are 18! (i wonder if shes single)

Angel:Jean! You ok!

Jean:(snaps out of thought) Oh yes of course cheri!

Angel:ok anyway! please review and dont worry i will updated the next generation as soon as i get an idea of how Jack is going to respond to Jazmine marrying will turners decendant! Unill then so long and...

Jean&Angel:Much Love! 


	5. Chapter 5 Houseguests and mishaps pt 1

------------------------------------------- 

Hey out there! I just had the best birthday of all history! I went shoping in savanna at the savanna mall and at the oglethorpe mall. Didnt we have fun Jean?

Jean:Yeah easy for you to say! I had to carry all the bags!

Angel:hey it was my birtday! you should have been more than happy to carry my bags around and act as my personal servent for the day.

Jean:Which reminds me. was it necessay to buy all that pirates of the carribean 2 stuff! I mean you went in clairs then you went in hot topic and all for pirates of the carriben!

Jack:Something tells me ye jealouse mate!

Jean:Why would i be jealouse of someone as low and pathetic as you!

Jack:Perhaps ye feeling pathetic and unworthy of such lovely company as Angel right here so you direct your failures and shortcummings and direct them all at me. savvy?

Jean:(really p.oed) Ill show you failures and shortcomings you (bleep bleep bleep) Your a (bleep bleep bleep) lets go right now! (start beating the crap out of each other)

Angel:(looking horrified) Now boys please! There is no need to fight! would you two just stop all this and try to be civil towards one another?

Jean&Jack:(looking at Angel) NO! (fighting resumes)

Angel:Well i seem to have a situation on my hands so continue to the story and excuse me i have to call Fop hunter.  
and a really good carpet cleaning service! That blood will never come out.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 houseguests and mishaps! pt1

-----------------------------------------------

Me and Jean are sitting in the living room as always watching our favorite show Freinds! Then before we know it we hear a very loud noise from outside and go out to investigate. We look out on the carport to find none other than Captain Jack Sparrow lying on the ground like a complete idiot! Being the good people we are me and Jean bring him in and put him in the spare room untill he wakes up.

Angel:Ok now that Jacks here i need you to do one thing Jean.

Jean:What is that madame Angel?

Angel:Hide the rum!

Jean:(looks at Angel suspiciously) I dont recall ever having any rum in the house madame Angel!

Angel:Why are you looking at me like that? (realization hits her) Ohhhhhh! you think the rum is mine! Well its not!

Jean:Its not yours?

Angel:Of course not! And shame on you for even thinking such a thing! (starts crying on his shoulder very dramaticaly)

Jean:(Looking shocked and puts his arms around her to calm her down) Now cheri! its alright there is no need to cry about it.

Angel:(though choked tear's) I just dont want you to think im one of those drunk idiots who do nothing but drink and sit on their a$$ all day!

Jean:Of course i dont think that! I know you would never put a glass of rum to your lips or any other alcahol for that matter. Just please dont cry it upsets me when you cry!

At this comment Angel looks up into Jeans eyes confused at his affection. Jean uses his thumb to wipe the tears away from her face then before you know it they are in a deep passionate kiss that would rival soap opera stars! the kiss lasts a good 2 minuets before they realize thet are being watched. They turn to see Fop Hunter,Jean and Jack staring in shock at the two's actions. Finnaly Jack breaks the akward silence.

Jack:well i hate to interupt during such ahh..ummm intimate moment but you have guests at this time.

Hunter:Wow! did not expect to see that when i came over! How about you Jean?

Jean1:You said it! That kiss puts all other kisses to shame! (pulls fop hunter to the side) you dont think their ummm.  
you know.

Hunter:(looking shocked at the comment) Of course they are not Jean! And how could you think such a thing as ummmm...that!

Jean1:Of course not. Im sorry and ill never bring it up again.

Hunter:good! So Angel how have you been lately.

Angel:Oh nothing much. Except now we have one more house guest this week besides you and Jean. I hope you dont mind that.

Hunter:Of course not mon'ami! (Whispers in Angels ear) Of course i expect you to explain what brought on that very passionate lip lock!

Angel:(blushing like crazy) ill explain later! Let me show you to my bedroom. I put up the extra bed for you and Jean will have the extra bed in Jeans room..

Jean2(Puts an arm around Jean and smiles) It looks like were going to be roomies for a whole week.

Jean1:(sacastically) Oh boy what fun we will have this whole entire week.

Angel:You know Jean if you dont want to stay in there you could always bunk with Jack right down the hall.

Jean:(suddenly more enthusiastic) Why of course not! I cant leave my roomie all alone like that. Im fine just where i am and thank you again for letting us stay for the week madame Angel.

Angel:Merci Jean. And its no trouble at all so please make yourselves at home. (walks off with Fop Hunter to the bedroom)

Jean1:(Turns on Jean) Now would you care to explain that little move you pulled when we walked in or is that how you greet all your guests!

Jean2:(shushing him) Would you keep it down! The whole state of Geargia can hear you the way your yelling. And i dont want to talk about it.

Jean1:Oh we are sooo gonna talk about this wether you like it or not!

Jean2:Ok! (motions to the room) But not out here in the hall.(pulls Jean into the bed room and sits on the bed)

Jean1:Now tell me how this all started and dont leave out details because if i know madame Hunter shes already trying to get the information as we speak.

Jean2:Very well. Heres what happend...

To be continued.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what do you know another cliffhanger! well review and let me know what you think.

Jack:I was barely in this whole chapter at all!

angel:dont worry your going to have more lines in the next chapter. savvy?

Jack:oh all right!(continues nursing wounds from fight with Jean who is passed out on the couch with and ice pack on his head)

Jack:Who knew he could fight let alone nearly kill me like that.

Angel:yep my man knows how to fight! anyway untill next time so long and ... oh wait a minuet! Jean is passed out how am i going to do the sign off without him!

Jack:allow me to assist you love?

Angel:Ok! So again untill then so long and...

Jack&Angel:Much lovvvvvvvveeeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6 Houseguests and mishaps pt 2

Here we are once again with a very good chapter of mine and Jeans life together as roomates. Now its time to continue from where we last left off.

Jean:I must admit im on pins and needles myself.

Angel:Of course you are! Its a good story after all.

Jean:I wonder what will happen next? (spots Jack walking over) You have got to be kidding me!

Angel:Afraid not Jean! Jack will be joining us for this chapter so get used to it.

Jean:Fine! But i dont like this one bit. Just so you know im only doing this for you cheri.

Angel:Merci ma'chere! (kisses him on the cheek) and now on to the story!

Jack:are ye forgettin something love?

Angel:What? (looks at notes) Oh yeah! I must warn you there will be some tavington bashing in this chapter so if you like him that much i suggest you avoid this chapter. so now on to the story.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 6 Houseguests and mishaps pt 2 -----------------------------------------------------------

when we last Jean1 wanted to know what had gotten into Jean2 the way he kissed Angel and all that good stuff! Now they are seen walking outside admiring the flowers and still on the same topic.

Jean1: So have you thought about how this will affect your freindship with her?

Jean2:whad do you mean by that?

Jean1:(sighs) I mean do you realize how complicated things just got! I mean think about it. You kissed her and she kissed you so that means you have to come up with some way to make this work without screwing up the relationship you already have with her!

Jean2:(stunned) My god your right! I cant let this go any further or we will end up destroying our freindship we have!  
(turns to Jean1) Oh Jean what the hell am i going to do?

Jean1:(Grabs Jean2 by the shoulders) Calm down man! LIsten all you have to do is confront her and let her know your not interested in an intimate relationship with her.

Jean2:I still dont see where your going with this.

Jean1:(sighs once more) Just tell her things are going too fast and you need to remain just on a freindly basis for now. and in time if you two feel the same way about each other than by all means go for it! Just not now.

Jean2:so what your saying is i need to slow things down with her and just remain a good loyal friend.

Jean1:Exactly! Now lets us go back inside. I forgot how hot it gets in the south.

And so the two walke inside to cool themselves off and escape from the heat. Little did they know that Fop hunter and Angel were discussing the same topic in the kitchen while preparing dinner.

Angel:Oh fop hunter what am i goint to do about Jean and this whole kissing stuff!

Hunter:It seems to me you need confront him and let him know that your just friends and nothing else.

Angel:I know that! But how are am i going to explain that im not interested in a relationship at this moment?

Hunter:Listen Angel. Do you want to end up making the mistake of giving in to him one night and end up making the biggest mistake of your life?

Angel:No of course not!

Hunter:Than you have to lay down the law! Let him know your not interested in him that way and that you dont want to compromise your freindship.

angel: your right Hunter! I dont want to destroy our freindship over some little inpulsive kiss! Ill tell him after dinner tonight and thanks for the advice.

Hunter:No problem im here if you need to talk! (about to walk out of the room and turns around) And Angel one more thing?

Angel:Sure Fop hunter what is it?

Hunter: If you do decide to engage in sexual activity then please remember to use protection and dont make too much noise.

Angel:(looking at fop hunter shocked) Hunter!

Hunter: Im just saying its hard to get your figure back once you pop out kids! And if you do have kids pray that they have his accent. (runs out as towel is thrown at her)

Later after dinner everyone is sitting around in the living room and just talking about the meal and other such topics.

Jack:Well that was a fine meal fit for a king! Dont get good meals like that since im normally on the run.

Jean2:What brings you back to statesboro anyway Jack?

Jack: I have no clue. One moment im sitting in the tavern drinking my rum then the next minuet im lying on the carport passed out and no clue where i am.

Jean1:Sounds to me you enjoy your time at the pub.

Jack:Oh you know i cant complain. Except about that snobish no good Norington!

Angel:Oh right you are! And you know who is even worse? colonel Tavington!

Jean1:Oh yes the biggest a$$ of England.

Hunter: you said it! He is such a stuck up jerk! I mean he thinks he's all that but when it comes down to it he will always be a cold hearted psycotic cold bloded killer!

Jack:Wait! This Tavington fellow his first name wouldnt be William would it?

Hunter:Yes it is. Why have you heard of him?

Jack:Heard of him hell i had to run from him when i was in England just stealing that gold from the kings palace.

Angel:Well either way he is such a stuckup,no good,sleazy son of a...

Jean2:I think we get the picture cheri! (He looks up to see Jean1 getting up and motioning for him to follow)

Jean2:UHH if you excuse me i need to see Jean about something. (gets up and walks to his room)

Jean1:well are you ready to confront her about the situation.

Jean2:Yes i think so i just hope she doesnt take it to hard. I mean she can be emotinal at times.

Jean1:dont worry about it. Just let her down easy and im sure she will understand and you both will go back to just being friends.

Jean2:You know your right. will you go get her for me?

Jean1:Sure no problem. Just one more thing. Dont be too hard and just let her know its for the best for now.

Jean2:I will and thanks for the advice.

A few mineuts later Angel enters the room to find Jean sitting on the bed with something on his mind. He notices her and motions for her to sit down.

Jean2:Angel i think we should talk about this whole situation.

Angel:Oh thank god i was about to go nuts with all the silence and avoiding each other.

Jean2:Well here goes. I dont think us in a romantic relationship is such a good idea at this time. I hope you understand its for the best.

Angel:Im so glad you feel the same way!

Jean2:And i hope you can find it in your heart to...Wait did you say im glad you feel the same way?

Angel:well dont take this pesonaly but your right! I dont think we should start a relationship just yet.

Jean2:Oh cheri im so happy you agree! (hugs her tightly) So i take it were still freinds?

Angel:You know it throug and through! So let us go back to the living room and not keep our friends waiting.

Jean2:Of course madame!

They exit and head back out to the living room to find Jean1 and Hunter talking about of course Tavington!

Hunter:you know of course the best part of the movie is when Tavington gets stabed in the throat.

Jean1:yes that moment is one of the deaths i dont really feel bad about. (notices Angel and Jean) oh hey guys! Did you two sort this out?

Angel:Yes Jean we did and we decided to remain freinds...for now.

Jack:(yawning) Well this has been a long day! So why dont we all go to bed and get a little shut eye.

everyone:Ok!

And with that everyone went to bed glad that Angel and Jean had manged to work things out and still remain freinds.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i hope it was to your liking now im going to work on chapter 7 and its your choice! it can either involve us being pursued to join sciontology by tom cruise or us being forced to listen to Tavington trying to stop us from picking on him.  
so tell me in a review and ill get started right away! so bye and much love! 


	7. Chapter 7 Angels worst nightmare!

Once again im here to entertain you with yet another exciting chapter of mine and Jeans life! So Jean what do you think so far?

Jean:Its ok so far! Just as long as i dont have to see Jack sparrow for a long time!

Angel:Dont worry Jean Jack wont be back for a few more chapters anyway! Besides its just us now so dont worry yourself.

Jean:oh thank god! well thats a relief i must say.

Fop Hunter:Hey you guys!

Jean:(panicked now) Oh god not this again!

Angel:Hey hunter! your just in time to do the disclaimer!

Hunter:Ok! Angel does not own anything nor does she wish to...ecept Jean!

Angel:Thanks Hunter. And all of you on to the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 7 Angels worst nightmare!

Its once again very hot in the small town of statesboro and Angel is hanging out with Fop Hunter along with their Jean's.  
Angel and Jean2 are currently locked in a game of of life and death and neither is backing down!

Angel:Why dont you just admit i have you defeated Jean!

Jean2:I dont think so cheri! Its going to take more than your taunting to get me to surrender so why dont we just continue with the game already.

Angel:ok its your funeral. By the way its your turn!

Jean2:very well! (looks at cards) Got any six's?

Angel:Ha ha go fish you loser!

Jean2:No! Thats five games in a row!

Jean1:Actually its more like ten games in a row. You forgot the other five games before this.

Jean2:(rolls eyes) Thank you for reminding me!

Angel:Yeah and thanks for letting me no what he plays every turn Jean.

Jean1:No problem mon'ami!

Jean2:(suddenly outraged) You were helping her cheat this whole time! I thought you were supposed to be on my side anyway Jean!

Jean1:Hey what can i say talk is cheap when cash is flashed!

Jean2:(looks at Angel with a death glare) You payed him to help you cheat!

Angel:well uhhmmm you see its just...

Jean2:(looks smugly at her) Whats the matter dear? cat got your tounge or something! (looks at Hunter) Did you know about this madame Hunter?

Hunter:(currently in front of fan) Im sorry did you guys say something?

Jean2:(really annoyed) Did you know that Angel paid Jean over here to help her cheat during the game?

Hunter:Oh yeah! She also paid me to signal to my Jean when you wasnt paying attention to your cards.

Angel: Way to go Hunter! Now he knows about it!

Hunter:(realizes her mistake) Oh no! Please Angel im sorry just dont put me on the needs to be torchured list please!  
Ill do anything!

Angel:Oh you dont have to beg Hunter! I wont put you on the list just dont let it happen again.

Hunter: oH thank you! Hey lets see whats on tv!

Jean2:Well we got nothing better to do.(glares at cards) And im starting to really dislike this game.

Jean1:(picks up big book) What the heck is this thing?

Angel:Thats one of my harry potter books. Im thinking about writing a harry potter fic so iv been reading it to get some ideas.

Jean1:oh well ill just throw it over here somewhere. (throws book and accidently hits Angel on the head and she passes out)

Jean2:What the heck was that!

Jean1:(notices Angel passed out and the book next to her) Uh oh! I have seemed to have knocked madame angel out.

Hunter:Oh my god Jean i think you killed her!

Jean1:I didnt kill her! Shes just passed out she will wake up soon.

Jean2: You better hope so or she will come back to haunt us all and i dont want to have to go through that!

Jean1:Just shut up and help me get her on the sofa already! (do as their told) Hunter go get some ice for me.

Hunter:sure. (runs into the kitchen) Do you want crushed ice or cubed?

Jean1:Hunter now is not the time! Just get the ice pack out of the frezer ok!

Hunter:(runs back in with ice pack) Here you go. (looks at Angel worried) will she be ok Jean? I mean she will live right?

Jean1:(looks up at Hunter after putting ice pack on Angels head) Its nothing to worry about Hunter. These things take time so all we can do right now is wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in Angels dream ----------------

Angel:owww my head! when i get my hands on Jean im going to make him regret that he was ever born!(looks around and notices that shes alone) I wonder where everyone else is. Oh well i guess ill watch some tv.

Angel turns on the tv and notices to her displeasure that Tom cruise is on once again talking about the 'joys' of sciontology.

Tom: Listen out there it will change your life! No longer will you be subject to harmful chemicals that prescription drugs have on the body but be one with yourself through the works of sciontology.

Angel:Yeah right! (trys to turn channel but it wont change) Thats weird. (tries to turn tv off but nothing happens) This cant be good.

Tom: I ask you to join me in being one with yourself and all those around you and to just jump in to the wonder that is sciontology...Angel!

Angel:(Really freaked out) Now i really know this is not good! Hunter! Jean! Jean? Where are you guys!

Tom:They cant hear you Angel! Its just you and me so why fight? Join us now and you too will know the rewards of being a sciontologist along with other famouse people.

Angel: I dont think so! So why dont you just leave me alone and go back to katie holmes or whatever her name is and just leave me alone you nutcase!

Tom:(eyes glowing red now) Join us Angel! Join Us!

Angel:No! no get away from me! Dont come any closer!

Tom:Join us and forever be one of us now!

Angel:NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean2:Angel! Please wake up cheri!

Angel:(suddenly aware of her surroundings) Where am i? And Why does my head feel like it was hit by a book!

Hunter:Thats just it Angel you were hit by a book so thats why your head hurts so much.(nudges Jean1 in the ribs)

Jean1:Im so sorry Angel! I didnt know i had hit you till i saw you on the ground. Just please dont hurt me!

Angel:Its ok Jean just be careful next time!

Jean2:After that we saw you tossing and turning in your sleep and then all of a sudden you were screaming! So we managed to wake you up before you hurt yourself.

Hunter:what were you dreaming about Angel? It sounded pretty aweful to make you scream like that!

Angel: Lets just say that it involves Tom cruise with glowing eyes wanting me join sciontology and thats all!

Jean2:Well you look tired so why dont you lie back down and take a nap untill you feel better ok cheri?

Angel:(nervously) Ok Just do me one favor.

Jean2:sure what is it madame?

Angel:(clings to Jean) Please dont leave me! I dont want to face Tom cruise again please!

Jean2: Of course not cheri. I will stay and protect you from tom cruise.

Hunter:well if you guys are taking a nap then me and Jean will too i guess. Ill be in your room Angel.

Jean1:And ill be in Jeans room i guess. Well goodnight everybody.

As the two leave Jean and Angel cuddle next to each other and are soon in dreamland far far away from distractions or worries as they sleep in peace and confort.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow that was longer than i thought it would be! well you know what to do so R&R and let me know what you think so untill then so long and much love! 


	8. Chapter 8 The day the email stopped!

And once again here we are with another amazing chapter! This was inspired by this past saturday when both Yahoo and MY space was down for 12 hours! so i got inspired to write this little chapter about me and Jean dealing with no email so enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 8 the day the email stopped!

It was cloudy when Jean and me got home from the movies that saturday. We had just seen 'pirates of the carribean 2'  
again and got pizza deliverd to the house.

Angel:Hey Jean! Im going to check the mail ok!

Jean:(watching tv) sure no problem.

Angel:(sits down at computer) OK put in username and password and im in!

-  
sorry Yahoo mailbox can not be opened at this time!

-----------------------------------------------------

Angel:That cant be right! let me try again.(types in information again)

-  
sorry Yahoo mailbox can not be opened at this time --------------------------------------------------

Angel:(really panicking now) NO! this cant be happening! Why is this happening!

Jean:(walks into the dining room) What seems to be the problem cheri?

Angel:Yahoo mail wont work! Iv tried like five times and it wont work.

Jean:Type in my username and password and see if it works.

Angel:ok whats your username and password?

Jean:(mumbleing)

Angel:Im sorry what was that?

Jean:(blushing) Its french loverboy 06.

Angel:(struggling not to laugh) And your password?

Jean:That would be sugar lips.

Angel:ok here we go.

--------------------------------------------------

sorry Yahoo mailbox can not be opened at this time --------------------------------------------------

Angel:see its still not working!

Jean:That is weird. Maybe its down or something and their fixing it.

Angel:(turns on Jean) Oh right im sure their fixing it right now Jean! But you forget one thing.

Jean:(really nervouse) Uhh what would that be?

Angel:(goes off) DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO FIX THIS! I mean it could be hours or days even! so dont you tell me about them fixing it ok!

Jean:(shocked by outburst) I know this is not the best time but man you are so sexy when your angry!

Angel:(calm now) Thanks for trying Jean but im so bored now. What will i do without email?

Jean:There are lots of things we can do without the computer or email. Lets go watch tv for a while ok?

Angel:ok sure. (walks into the living room with Jean and sits on the couch) why dont we watch the first pirates movie?

Jean:of course we can cheri.(puts in dvd and sits on couch cuddled up to Angel)

2 hours later

Jean:that was not as fun as i thought it would be.

Angel:Yeah your right. (sits up and stretchs) So now what do we do?

Jean:Im not sure. Maybe we should check to see if its working again.

Angel:ok sure. (walks over and checks email) No its still down! (starts freaking out) Oh god! What happens if it never works again! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT EMAIL!

Jean:(shakes Angel) Angel your starting to freak me out! Listen your tired and need some rest. why dont we both sleep out here tonight?

Angel:(shaking slightly) Your right Jean i do need sleep.

Jean brings blankets and pillows out to the couch and he tucks me in to sleep.  
\

Angel:Are you sure you wont leave Jean?

Jean:of course not. If you need me ill be in the relcliner.

Angel:Goodnight Jean.

Jean:Goodnight Angel. (kisses her on the forehead)

I fall into a peaceful sleep and am undisturbed for hours. I soon wake up and its daylight again. I walk queitly to the computer so i dont wake Jean up.

Angel:(types in information) wow it works!

Jean:(suddenly awake) huh what is going on?

Angel:Jean! Yahoo is working again!

Jean:Really!(runs over to the computer) Well what do you know it is working!

Angel:(stomach growling) Yikes! With all this Yahoo stuff i completely forgot to eat last night.

Jean:(stomach also growling) You know i forgot to eat too. Hey why dont we eat the pizza for breakfast.

Angel:Thats not a bad idea Jean! Come let us partake of the fine feast of champions.

Jean:ill shall take you up on that offer madame.

So me and Jean ate the pizza for breakfast then we watched some freinds for a few hours before going to meet Fop Hunter and Jean at splash in the boro.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel:well i hope you liked this chapter!

Jean:oh great now everyone knows my email password!

Angel:its not that bad Jean!

Jean:well i guess your right.

Angel:anyway the next chapter should be up soon and its about me and fop hunter battling the no good Tavington with our Jeans review and much love! 


	9. Chapter 9 Tormenting Tavington!

Angel: And hello once again to you the the readers out there! Now before we continue i would like to say a special thanks to Fop Hunter for being my number 1 reviewer! This means you get some very special rewards...well not real rewards but there good anyway! Jean if you please? 

Jean:indeed i will!(pulls out 5 golden rose statues the size of oscars) the first goldent rose goes to Fop Hunter for reviewing the most! (imaginary audiance cheers)

Angel:the second golden rose also goes to Fop Hunter for best story ideas! (more cheers)

Jean:Now the third award is a little different. This award goes to Fop Hunters Jean for being the best muse!

Angel:And the next award also goes to Fop Hunters Jean for best supporting muse in my story!

Jean:And now the moment you all have been waiting for! the final golden rose goes to...Jean and Fop hunter for best supporting team in this story!

Angel:well thats all the awards for now so...

Jean&Angel:on to the story!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 Tormenting Tavington!

Well its hot once again in statesboro where i live and Fop Hunter has come to visit me with her Jean who is outside with my Jean in the rocking chairs.

Angel:How can they stand to be outside in this weather! I mean its like a hundred degrees outside!

Hunter:you got me Angel. (sips slushie) Perhaps its a guy thing or something we cant understand.

Angel:(sighs) perhaps your right. (looks out the window) Its too boring around here! I wish something would happen.

Jean1 and Jean2 enter from outside very hot and sweaty and looking like they are going to pass out any second!

Hunter:Well look what the cat dragged in! Hey guys! Whats the matter the sun kick your butt?

Jean1:(in front of the fan) Not now Madame Hunter im very very hot!

Jean2:You can say that again! (sitting in front of other fan) I almost thought we were going to fry out there! What is the temprature anyway?

Angel:I thouht you would never ask mon'ami! (pulls down temprature radar) Well according to this the temprature right now minus the precipitation and rainfall would have to exactly...103 degrees.

Jean1&2:(shocked out of their minds) 103 degrees!

Angel:Thats right the big 103! Said to be one of the hottest days of the year. so if i were you guys i would stay put in doors for the rest of the day.

So me Hunter and Our Jeans stay inside and drink slushies and watch tv. We are about to find something else to do when we hear a horse outside!

Angel:That was weird! Better check to see who it is. (goes to look out window and then runs back) I dont belive it!

Hunter:Who is it Angel?

Angel:Alright but you have to promise me you guys wont freak out or anything ok?

Jean1:Yeah yeah whatever just tell us!

Angel:Its...Tavington!

everyone:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hunter:Tavington! What the Hell does he want? And how did he get here?

Jean2:I have no idea. (turns to Angel) Are you positive it was Tavington cheri?

Angel:No doubt about it! I knew this day would come.(walks over to a red button that says push if this day comes and presses it) Everyone battle stations now!

Soon everyone is exactly where they need to be just as we practiced. After all one must be prepared to bring down psycos like Tavington at all times!

Angel:(on walkie talkie) This is Southern belle to cassanova do you copy?

Jean2:(also on walkie talkie) Rodger southern belle do you have a target?

Angel:Affirmitive! Will comence forth operation torment Tavington with opera chick over.

Jean2:copy that! Me and rogue fox will draw out the target over and out!

Angel:(turns to fop hunter) Ok Hunter just remember what we went over and all should go well.

Hunter:all right so what do we do now?

Angel:(pulls out huge bags) My dear Hunter it must be really hot out here! So we are going to do Tavington a favor by cooling him off!

Hunter:(a little confused) I thougt we were going to torchure him not cool him off!

Angel:ahh but what better way to cool him off than about two thousand water ballons and a water hose!(winks eye)

Hunter:(realization hits her) ohhhhh so your plan is to soak him to the bone.

Angel:Exactly! Now we have to be ready to strike while my Jean and your Jean draw him out.

Hunter:And how exactly are they going to get his attention?

Angel:The only way that works. Jokes about his mom! (hears yelling) And it looks like it worked. Quick into position!

Tavington:No one talks about my mother that way! Now come out and show yourselves its bloody hot out her..ahhh(soaked by water balloon) Who threw that! (hit by another water balloon)

Hunter:This is soooo sweet! Finnaly a chance to get back at him and all he stands for!

Angel:Now were talking! (throws three water balloons)what a perfect way to enjoy a nice day dont you think?

Hunter:Could not have said it better myself Angel.(throws more balloons) Man this guy is an idiot! you would think he would have some sense to move!

Angel:I know its crazy!

Tavington:(soaked to the bone) Who ever is throwing the water balloons please stop right now or i wil shut down Yahoo again!

Angel:(yells from hiding place) So your the reason Yahoo was down for 12 hours! Oh now it is on! (throws even more balloons)  
Take that you sissy!

Hunter:Yeah and take some of this!(blasts him with hose) Care for a drink Tavington? Or in your case a shower!

Angel:Ohhhhh burn!(high fives Hunter) Now its time to bring out the big guns!(pulls out super soakers) Ready Hunter?

Hunter:(grabs water gun) Lets kick some british a$$!

Angel&Hunter:Hey Tavington!

Tavington:(trying to dry off) What is it now!

Hunter:Have some water on us!(both squirt water guns rapidly) taste my pain !

Tavington:(even more wet now) Just you wait i will find you and i will teach you not to mess with the butcher!

Angel:cry me a river you little girl! Now get out of here before i start throwing the big balloons and they dont have water in them!

Tavington:Than what do they have in them?

Hunter:(laughing) Cherry soda! Now if i were you i would leave right now.

Tavington:Fine! your may have one the fight but the war is yet to begin! I will find you and it will not be pretty!

Hunter:Yeah yeah just leave!

Tavington:Very well i will take my leave! But you have not seen the last of Tavington!(rides off)

Angel:Finnaly! I thought he would never leave.

Hunter:Yeah me too. Ok guys you can come out now!

Jean1:well its about time!

Jean2:You said it. It appears we have yet to see the last of Tavington im afraid.

Hunter:Well that was interesting! So now what do we do?

Angel:I dont know about you but im going inside!(wipes brow) All this heat is starting to make me thirsty.

Hunter:I say we all go in and drink more slushies and play some video games!

everyone:Yeah!

And so we go back inside and enjoy the rest of the day inside just hanging out and having no worries about Tavington or what he is planning.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter gone by just like that so get to reviewing or else.

Jean:Yeah so remember to R&R people.

Angel:And i would also like to congragulate Fop Hunter and Jean on the awards i gave out earlier! 2 for each of you and one for you to share! By the way im having a little trouble with chapter 10 so if you have any ideas please let me know! so untill then so long and much love!


	10. Chapter 10 Phantoms and cat fights!

Im BACK! And here with another great chapter of my wonderful story about me and Jean and how we spend our spare time doing stuff!

Jean:Yeah!...Stuff.

Angel:I appoligize for Jean but he is very tired right now.

Jean:(yawns) You said it! Angel would you mind if i...

Angel:say no more Jean! You may go lie down and take a nap.

Jean:merci cheri.(walks off to bedroom)

Angel:well that does it for Jean so on to the next chapter!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 Phantoms and cat fights!

Another hot day in the city and we are feeling the burn! We are sitting in front of fans and pretty much doing nothing but being lazy.

Angel:I cant go on like this! why do i have to live in a state with very high tempratures!

Jean2:Why must you feel the need to complain every two seconds!

Angel:why must you be such a pain in my backside!

Jean2:Why must you continue to be a pain in my(cut off)

Hunter:Come on you guys! Dont be that way to eachother! You and i both know thats the heat talking.

Jean1:Hunter is right! I hate seeing you two like this its just not natural!

Jean2:Whats that supposed to mean?

Jean1:Its just that you two are starting to sound like... a married couple.

Angel:(shocked) Excuse me! You think we sound like a married couple,

Jean2:Yeah! And dont you ever talk about my Angel agian or ill give you a bloody nose!

Hunter:Now now boys! If you two cant get along ill have to seperate you! Understood?

Jean1&2:Understood.

Hunter:Thats more like it.(doorbell rings) come in!

door opens and in pops our favorite stud Erik the phantom as dashing as ever!

Erik:Hey everyone! Sorry im late but traffic was crazy out there! I mean you would have to be moses to get across!

Angel:Well better late than never i guess. Come in Erik and make yourself at home! So how are things with you?

Erik:Oh nothing acctually its quite boring right now. So what are you guys up to today?

Hunter:you know hanging around and complaing about the heat you know like we always do.

Erik:I know what we could do! We can play a game.

Jean1:Thats not a bad idea! so what should we play?

Angel:I know a good game we can play! Trust me you guys will love it.

soon everyone is playing monopoly and it is fun for everyone except for Jean1 who keeps landing in jail almost every turn. Soon another we hear another knock on the door so i get up to answer it to find a young woman outside.

Angel:is that you Laureigne?

Laureigne:Yes it is. May i come in?

Angel:uhhh sure come on in.

Laureigne enters and heads for the dining room where everyone is sitting at the table. I enter to find her pushing up against mine and Hunters Jeans!

Angel:Hunter may i see you in my room real quick? I need your help getting rid of 'something'.

Hunter:Sure i will.(follows Angel to her room down the hall) So what do you need to gey rid of?

Angel:I need to get rid of Laureign thats what!

Hunter:My thoughts exactly!(expresssion turns angry) I cant believe that tramp was cuddling against my man like that! So whats the plan?

Angel:I tell you what we do. we go out there and we tell her to keep her paws off our men!

Hunter:And if she does it anyway?

Angel:(smirks evily) Then we beat the Hell out of her!

Hunter:(smirks also) Now your speaking my languege! Lets go out there and tell her off!

We both exit the room and head back to the dining area to find Laureigne still feeling up our men right in front of us! I lose it right there.

Angel:all right thats it! (pulls Laureigne off of Jean) You listen and you listen good! Keep your little paws off my man or else ill beat you to a pulp! get the picture?

Laureigne:(pulls away from Angel) What makes you think that Jean is even interested in you! Im sure that Jean needs a real woman and not a silly little girl like you!

Erik:(snaps fingers) Oh no she didnt!

Laureign:Yes i did! Who could love a silly little no good stupid girl like you?

Hunter:I wouldnt do that if i were you Laureigne. Iv seen what she can do!

Laureign:Keep out of this you silly little twit!

Hunter:You know on second thought let me help you Angel!

Angel:I have wanted to do this for so long! (punches Laureigne in the nose) Have you had enough!

Laureinge:No my dear we are jUst getting started!

And soon me,Hunter and Laureigne are going at it! The boys watch on in amazement and in shock but mostly are entertained at seeing a catfight.

Erik:Shouldnt we be trying to stop them right now?

Jean1:What are you kidding! Lets throw some jello on them!

Jean2:Come on Angel! Kick her! Kick her! Yeah thats what im talking about!

Erik:(eating popcorn) You cant pay for entertainment like this! Yeah get her girls!

Me and Hunter continue to beat on Laureign untill she escapes and heads for the front door and is soon out of sight.

Angel:Yeah you better run you little bitch! (turns to Hunter) Nice Job Hunter.

Hunter:Not bad yourself Angel! Im just glad shes gone.

Jean2:(walks up to Angel) Angel?

Angel:Yes Jean what(cut off by Jean kissing her fully on the lips) What was that for?

Jean2:For saving me from Laureigne! I would never leave you for the likes of her.

Angel:Im so glad to Hear that. (turns to see Hunter and her Jean kissing as well) Hey Hunter!

Hunter:(pulls away from Jean) yeah Hunter?

Angel:I think we should celebrate our victory over laureigne! How about a movie?

Hunter:Sure! and i know the Just the movie to see.

Angel&Hunter:Pirates of the carribean 2!

Hunter:Come on you guys lets go! That means you too Erik!

And we set off for the movies to enjoy and celebrate our victory over laureigne and spend time with the people we care about the most!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well you know what to do! R&R please and i would like to thank Fop Hunter for the idea and dont worry! erik will be in the next couple of chapters! Erik will you be so kind and help me do the signoff?

Erik:I would be delighted to help you!

Angel&Erik:So long and much lovvvvveeeeeeeeeee! 


	11. Chapter 11 down with Raoul!

hello once more! I know its been a while but im really close to beating kingdom hearts 2 and i have been busy with school starting back so please dont hurt me! well here you go another weird chapter just for you!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 11 down with Raoul!  
----------------------------

Well you can imagine the heat is once again unbearable! Me,hunter,Erik and our Jeans are once again lying in the living room too hot or lazy to do anything.

Angel:Man im sooo hot!

Erik:Tell us somthing we dont know!(sitting in front of fan) I almost forgot how hot it gets in the south!

Hunter:Imagine having to be outside in it all day long!(shudders at memories of band camp)

Jean1:I was just starting to forget about band camp! Hey Jean whats the heat index?

Jean2:I dont know. Ill check the weather channel.(without moving pushes power button on remote but the tv doesnt come on)  
Angel i think your remote doesnt work!

Angel:No Jean you see you have to lift it and point for the tv to come on.

Jean2:Oh then never mind thats too much work!(resumes being lazy)

Hunter:Theres got to be something we can do and stay cool at the same time!

Erik:Yeah let us know when they invent something like that!(looks out window and is shoked) Oh no! guys come here!

everyone gets up and looks out the window and are horrified to see none other than Raoul the pansy outside looking around with an angry expression on his face!

Hunter:OH no! How did he escape the torchure chamber!

Angel:Good question. (Turns to everyone) Well you lot know what to do. Operation send pansy home crying! Now move!

everyone stares at her for a moment.

Angel:Am i talking to myself? Move it! (everyone starts moving) Move! Move it! I want movement!

Hunter:what are the orders Angel?

Angel:Load the water ballons and ready the weapons for battle!

everyone starts moving and preparing to attack by setting up in the house and waiting for Raoul to enter at any moment.  
soon the door opens and in enters said 'pansy' as he looks for his most hated rival. Soon after Erik jumps out to meet his arch foe who stole his beloved.

Raoul:Well, well, well! If it isnt my greatest enemy the Phantom! What a wimp you are!

Erik:(sword raised) I beg to differ on that! Am i not the one everyone admires? Am I not the star? And am i also the one every woman wishes to be with! I would have to say you are the wimp here pansy! (strikes Raoul quickly)

Soon Me,Hunter and our Jeans are jOining the battle! Me and Hunter with our Keyblades and Jean one and Jean 2 with their swords and soon the battle is on! we fight for what seems like hours untill we all stop tired.

Jean1: I cant go on any more! Too tired to fight!

Jean2:(Nearly faints from weakness) I dont have any will to fight! Im coming to meet you maman!

Hunter&Angel:Drama queens!

Hunter:what should we do now? Our Jeans cant fight anymore and it wont be long before Erik gets worn out!

Angel:I have and idea! quick Hand me the water ballons! (Hunter does as shes told)

Erik:(nearly about to give up) NO i cant fail my friends! I must fight but i havnt any strength left! Never the less i will continue to fight for their sake!

Raoul:(amused at Eriks situation) Why dont you just give up and admit the better man won!

Angel:Hey Raoul!

Raoul:(turns around annoyed) What the hell do you want woman! (suddenly splashed by water ballons)

Hunter:Whats wrong Raoul? Got caught in the rain did you!

Angel:(smirk on her face) Yep! Forecast calls for Pansy showers untill late evenging!

Raoul:(starts crying like little girl) You all are very mean! Im leaving and im telling my mom on you mean people!  
(runs off crying)

Jean1:You beat the evil Raoul!

Erik:No! We all did together! (pulls everyone into groupe hug)

Jean2:So now how do we celbrate?

everyone:Sleepover!

And thus we celebrated the defeat of the pansy and we all knew that no matter what we always beat a pansy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well i hope you liked it! and im giving you a bonus not one but two chapters! And dont forget to read my kingdom hearts story to save a friend. well get to reviewing and much love! 


	12. Chapter 12 Jeans weird dream!

Hello out there! Your probably wondering why i put two chapters up instead of just one. yOu see normally i only put one chapter up at a time but since i have been behind this is to make up and i just got the idea from my costar!

Jean:What are you talking about?

Angel:oh i think you know very well! Remember what you told me?

Jean:(face turns green as he realizes what im talking about) Please anything but that! i told you that in secrecy!

Angel:I lied! Jack taught me that trick! (looks at Jean to see angry expression on his face) oh bugger! Well everyone on to the chapter and please save me! (chased by Jean)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 12 Jeans weird dream!

Jean was in bed tossing and turning as he continued to dream the most strangest dream he had ever had in his life! Soon he found himself in a hospital hallway. He looked up and soon a nurse came up to him.

Nurse:Are you by any chance mister Jean Villenuve?

Jean:(looks around confused) Yes i am.

Nurse:Good then! (drags him with her) come this way!

Jean:(very confused) Excuse me why are you dragging me towards... the delivery ward!

Nurse:(looking annoyed) Simple! Your wife is about to have your child so get a move on!

Jean:(says nothing untill they get near the room and hear horrible screaming) Who is that?

Nurse:Your wife of course now get in there!(puses him into the room)

Jean:(looks around the room untill he spots Angel in the bed in discomfort) It cant be!

Angel:(looks up to see Jean) Its about bloody time you got here!

Jean:Your my wife and your having my baby?

Angel:No im having colin farrells baby! Of course im having your baby you idiot! Now get over herahhhahhhhhh!

Jean:(rushes over) oh my goodness i can only imagine the pain your in right now cheri!

Angel:I really dont think so!

Doctor:Ok mrs villenuve its time for her to come out now so give me a big push!

Jean:(stunned) we are having a girl! come on darling you can do it!

soon after an hour of pushing and screaming a babys crys are heard and the room is rejoicing for the birth. The baby is soon cleaned up and handed to the proud parents.

Jean:she is so beautiful! (looks at angel with a smile) Just like her mother.

Angel:(Smiles) so what should we name her?

Jean:I was thinking emily renee villenuve. Renee for her mothers middle name.

Angel:oh Jean! (kisses him on the lips)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dream fades

Jean jumps up from his bed and is sweating like crazy! He looks around thankful to be back in his room. he lies back down thinking about the dream he had.

Jean:I have got to stop drinking caffein befor i go to sleep!(gets out of bed and tiptoes down to Angels room and cracks the door open to see her asleep) Oh thank god not pregnent!

Angel:(wakes up to see Jean looking at her) Jean what is it? Are you ok!

Jean:(looks at Angel) No nothing at all! So sorry to have disturbed your sleep. (walks back to his room and climbs under covers) well its back to sleep than!

Jean is soon asleep and pondering what the dream could mean.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry had to do it! well i hope you liked and stay tuned to the next chapter for a behind the scenes look and backstage pass with me and Jean and our other friens who join us so untill then so long and much love! 


	13. Chapter 13 Behind the scenes

Anouncer: and now its time to go behind the scenes of My Life With Jean! with your favorite crazy roomates Angel and Jean!

Angel:(sitting by the pool with Jean next to her both wearing sun glasses) Hello out there and welcome to a very special behind the scenes look at our success! Now you will get to know what we do and how we prepare for each chapter.

Jean:Plus youll get to meet our costars and and upcoming guests! plus take a look at mine and angels interview with ryan seacrest!

Angel: But first on to our favorite costars! My good pesonal freind fop Hunter and her Jean who has pulled with us durring the project and truely make things work! (Fop Hunter and Jean walk out to pool area)

Angel:Hey hunter! (puts arm around hunters shoulder) My freind hunter is here to talk about our favorite chapters and what we plan to do next! so guys! are you ready to give the fans what they want?

Hunter:You bet we are Angel! Now we have been through alot! We had to deal with vengeful british soldiers to man stealing french women and even with a gay pansy! wow we have been busy!

Angel:tell me about it! We also had some amazing guests including Jack sparrow and Erik the phantom who cant be here because he has to prepare for an upcoming show and Jack is taking a break in the carribean! And later we will give you a sneak peek at upcoming guests! but first take a look at where me and Jean call home!

Jean:(on camera) Hello and welcome to our crib! Now you get to see where me and Angel just like to get away from it all!  
(walks into living room) This is the main area of the house where we watch tv,play video games and just hang out. now we enter my bedroom where as you can see i relax and chill. Than we each have our own bathroom and you saw the kitchen but now its time to see where Angel lays her head! (enters room) It is cold in here because Angel keeps the fans on and the lights off. we also notice she has some posters on the wall not supprisingly all of men! She told me my picture will be up soon. And thats all from our house to yours!

Hunter:Well that was certainly interesing! Now on to our upcoming guests! We welcome Vegeta and Goku from dbz and Leon from resident evil as well as Sora from kingdom hearts and plent of others!

Hunters Jean:We also face off from against more villians as cell from dbz and salazar from resident evil 4 and we will welcome back laureigne and tavington and possibly...Raoul! And others who will be anounced later. And dont fret captain Jack sparrow will return along with Erik.

Angel:Now as Jean was telling you before yours trulely and Jean got to sit down in an exclusive interview with the American idol host himself on his radio talk show! Here is the interview you have all been waiting for.

-  
rolls tape ----------------

Ryan:hello everybody and id like to introduce our guests today from the popular series My Life with Jean are none other than Angel and Jean. Welcome to the show guys.

Angel&Jean:good morning Ryan!

Ryan:Now about the show. Its amazing! it really has something for everyone to enjoy and keeps them coming back for more.

Angel:yes Ryan it mixes well together with humor,drama and a little romance and we are just pleased that its done well so far.

Ryan:Now at first people were sceptical about the show saying that it wouldnt last for two episodes and it would be over like that. how did that make you feel.

Jean:Well it did seem discourageing at first but me and Angel decided to go ahead with it any way and it looks like we made the right choice.

Ryan:ok this is something everyone is dying to know! It appers that on the show you guys are very close. Now are you two together? because i have seen the papers and it said many things like your engaged or your married or your having a baby!  
So we want to know if there is any truth to this?

Angel:I just want to say for the record that we are not engaged and we are not married or expecting a baby. We live together and we are very close friends and thats all!(Angel and Jean smile at each other)

Ryan:Well one more thing before you go and i think everyone wants to know this too. Are you coming back for another season or is this just a one time thing?

Jean:Well after this season we will be taking a short break and we have been given the greenlight for a second season!

Ryan:you heard it here folks! They will be back to make us laugh! Well thank you for being with us and this has been a wonderful interview. Ryan seacrest out!

-  
end tape ----------------

Jean:Ryan is much shorter than i thought he would be. Any way we have run out of time so bye and stay tuned for upcoming episodes so bye and much love!  
-  
Guess what guys! im giving you two episodes for the wait of one again! so keep reading and dont forget to read my new kingdom hearts story! you can get to it by my page so bye and much love! 


	14. Chapter 14 kittens and super saiyans?

hello and once again welcome to our fanfic and my masterpeice! now i need to tell Fop hunter something and she is going to hate me for this! I have decided to discontinue Angels never leave. I know I know but dont worry im working on a different story that deals with how Jean met his wife so dont hurt me! well on to the story!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 14 kittens and super saiyans?

Me and my crew are sitting around the living room adoring the new kitten i just got and thats all we pretty much do!

Hunter:awwww! She is so cute! What did you guys name her?

Angel:(laying on the floor next to Jean) we named her Vixen.

Jean1:Why did you call her Vixen?

Jean2:Well when me and Angel were thinking up names we remembered the one time i called Angel a sexy vixen! so we named her Vixen and it just stuck!

Hunter:(looks at them weirdly) OK. Hey where is Erik and Jack?

Angel:Well Erik had to go to new york to do a show and Jack is on vacation for two weeks and they will be back in a few days.  
so what should we do now?

we all sit around some more than all of a sudden we here blasts out side! I go out to look at whats making the ruckus and find two men with blond hair that defy gravity. One is wearing a orange sleveless gi with a blue shirt and blue boots while the other one is wearing a type of blue spandex body suit with weird armor and white gloves and boots.  
they land outside and walk over to me.

Angel:I know who you are! Your Goku and Vegeta from dbz! Wow this is so cool!

Goku:YOu know us? Well never mind can we come in?

Angel:oh of course!(leads them to the living room) Guys we have guests!

Hunter:Who are they Angel?

Angel:This is Goku and this is prince vegeta. so lets make them feel welcome guys!

Goku:its nice to meet you guys.(hair changes back to black and so does vegetas)

Vegeta:Hello i guess?

Goku:Dont mind vegeta hes not really a social person. Oh what a cute kitten!(picks up kitten and cuddles it)

Angel:Thank you! Her name is vixen and i think she likes you.

suddenly Vixen jumps from gokus arms to vegetas shoulder! The prince is caught of gaurd at first but then allows a small smile to appear as he strokes her softly.

Hunter:So vegeta what are you prince of exactly?

Vegeta:(still peting cat) I am prince of the saiyan race if you wish to know. (turns to Goku) We need to find somewhere to stay goku.

Angel:Well we are having a sleepover of sorts so why dont you guys stay with us? This way you wont have to be out late at night trying to find some place to stay.

Vegeta:Are you sure we wouldnt be imposing?

Hunter:Of course Not! you guys are welcome to stay with us. the more the merrier!

Jean1&2:Yeah stay as long as you want.

Goku:Then its settled! Is there anything we can do to help?

Hunter:Well could you guys help us get the stuff set up for us and than we can relax and have some food.

Goku:Did you say food! Im starving!

Vegeta:youll have to excuse him he hasnt eaten for a while. Come on goku lets help them get the stuff out.

soon all the stuff is set up and we are enjoying ourselves watching movies and telling ghost stories like crazy!

Jean1:And the campers soon found that the monster was gone so they got out of the tent when all of a sudden...BOOOm!

Everyone:AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegeta: i must admit that was scary! And normanlly i dont scare easily.

Hunter:Neither do i and i still nearly jumped out of my skin! (yawns suddely) Well im beat good! night everyone. (falls asleep)

Vegeta:Im tired as well so good night everyone. (also falls asleep)

Jean2:Well i guess we all should go to bed than. good night everyone and ill see you tommorow Angel!

Angel:night guys!

And soon we all fall asleep and dream the most wonderful dreams possible.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! sorry it took a while but i just got my ipod nano and i did get a new kitten named vixen!

Jean:lets just hope your next update comes faster!

Angel:Jean if you dont quit hounding me about how often i update than i will sing bon jovi at the top of my lungs(starts to open her mouth to sing when Jean covers her mouth with his hand)

Jean:ok ok ill behave just dont sing!

Angel:(prys hand away from her mouth) hey im in chorus so i can sing for your information! well thats all for now so bye and much love! 


	15. Chapter 15 first day problems

Hello.hello! I know its been a while but i just put my first DBZ fic up and it was more popular than i thought it would be! anyway i deleated chapter 15 because i didnt like where it was going so i wrote about me and Jean on the first day of school. so enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 15 first day problems

Its a very nice day at my house when i get up and get ready for the first day of school at 7am! Jean wakes up and after we eat we are dropped off at SHS my school!

Angel:wow! its amazing that this will be my last year walking down these halls!

Jean:This place looks big! i hope we dont get lost!

Angel:Dont worry! i got the scedule right here! ok first class is chorus with mr.Matthews.

We soon find the class room and we sit down as mr.matthews calls roll and we soon discuss what we will be doing in the class. an hour and a half later we leave for the next class and we pretty much do this untill lunch time where we sit down and eat.

Angel:so Jean what do you think of school so far?

Jean:Its not bad. at least you have some good teachers!

Angel:your right that is a good thing!

soon the bell rings again and its back to third period english in mr.laws class to discuss the basics of english and the class rules. Jean becomes board and starts to throw paper planes while mr.laws back is turned.

Angel:(whispering)Jean cut it out!

Jean:(also whispering) but its so boring! I mean im a grown man why should i have to be here!

Angel:Because you cant act like a grown man while im gone during the day thats why!

Jean:oh yeah well i still dont think you should have dragged me along just because you dont trust me!

Angel:I never said i didnt trust you! I just said you cant act like and adult when im away for more than five minuets!

Jean:Well that sounds like distrust to me!

Angel:Gosh! you are such a child sometimes!

Jean:I know you are but what am i!

we would have continued had mr.law not seen us whispering back to eachother and called us for the whole class to hear!

mr.law:you two in the back! is there somthing you would like to share with the rest of the class?

Angel&Jean:No mr.law.

mr.law:good. now we can get back to our discussion on the the Anglo-saxon period.

Angel(low whisper)this is not over!

The bell rings and we make our way to the last class of the day economic and citizenship with mrs.mitchell. The next class is next door so it only takes five seconds to get there. we find our seats and than we have to leave again to go to the library to get all our course books!

library worker:hello and what books do you need?

Angel:(pulls out schedule) I need an algebra 1 book and an english book. and so does he.

library worker:here you are!(hands over four books which i make Jean carry)

Jean:Why do i have to carry the books!

Angel:because of what you did in mr.laws class! and i cant carry them by myself!

Jean:i knew that was coming.

We make our way back to class and soon lear the basics of the class. I learn to my displeasure that we have to do not 1 but 2! current events every thursday and they each must have 100 words summeries and the artical attached! Soon the bell rings for the end of the day and we rush out and make our way home!

Angel:man im glad to be home! This year is going to be harder than i thought!

Jean:hey Angel. im sorry about what i did in english class and i hope you will forgive me.

Angel:I cant stay mad at you Jean! I was just a little agitated about school so im sorry too. Hey lets go see what Fop hunter is up too!

And with that we both take it easy for the rest of the day and just hang around doing nothing.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked and im sorry it took so long! and i know you like the original chaper but i needed to fix it and i will use it later on! our first game was friday night and our school won 21 to 0! Go Blue Devils! and i wrote two to make up for this one so bye and much love! 


	16. Chapter 16 chatroom fun

hi out there! i always wanted to do chapter like this! i had this idea for quite some time so this is what i think a chat room disscussion with us would go like!

-  
chapter 16 chatroom fun

Angeloftorment has enterd the chatroom.

Frenchloverboy has enterd the room.

Angeloftorment:hello what up Jean!

Frenchloverboy:nothing much! so whats up with you anyway!

Angel:Jean! we live in the same house! you should know whats up with me!

Frenchloverboy:Than why are we typing to each other when we can just talk?

Angel:Because were lazy thats why!

FopHunteralmight has enterd the chatroom.

number1frenchman has enterd the chatroom.

Angeloftorment:hey ther hunter! been wandering when you were going be in here!

Fophunteralmight:sorry i took so long but i had to go over music for the next game.

number1frenchman: I helped her go over it too so thats why i wasnt on here!

Angeloftorment:Well i was watching my cell saga videos from dragon ball z so thats what me and Jean have been up to.

Frenchloverboy:so what has everyone been watching lately?

Fophunteralmighty;nothing much as of yet.

Angeloftorment:yeah all the good shows dont start untill later on in september! ahh i miss the office!

Frenchloverboy:yeah that is a funny show! i cant wait till it comes back on!

Fop hunteralimghty:well me and Jean are tired so we have to go see ya!

Fophunteralmighty has left the chatroom.

numberonefrenchman has left the chatroom.

Angel:well that was short! im going to bed too! goodnight Jean!

Frenchloverboy:yeah im getting sleepy too. goodnight!

Angeloftorment has left the chatroom.

frenchloverboy had left the chatroom.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was a little short but i hope you like! 


	17. Chapter 17 kidnapped by and android!

Hey! sorry its been how long...one month nearly! i know but iv been busy with the graduation test retake and my new DBZ fic the Cell Q&A which has 64 reviews! well enough about that on to the chapter!  
-  
Chapter 17 kidnapped by an Android! pt 1

Its a dark night in statesboro as the whole city sleeps including Jean and Angel.But little do they know its about to get very strange! We soon see a shadow enter Angels room!

Angel:(startled by noise)Who's there!

She is greeted by a wrist on the neck and soon passes out in the strangers arms. we soon hear a soft silky voice!

:dont you worry about me Angel. soon we will be together forever! Just as soon as i take care of your little friends!

The shadow soon flys out with A knocked out Angel still in his arms as he takes off into the night to plan on how to get rid of Angel's freinds once and for all!

-  
The next morning.  
--------------------------

Jean:(still half asleep)What a night! i wonder if Angels up yet.(walks up to Angels room and knocks)Angel.

no response

Jean:Angel its time to get up!

still no response

Jean:Thats it Angel im coming in wether you like it or not!

Jean walks in and is shocked that Angel is nowhere to be found! The room is a little messy and the window is surprisingly open! Jean walks over to the bed and finds a note on the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------

To Angels friends.  
I have taken sweet Angel hostage so that we may be together without any intteruptions from you losers! you are not to come near us or think about saving her or i will make sure that you never see the light of day!

yours truely the most perfect being!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean:oh no! Angels been kidnapped!who would do such a thing! iv got to call for help!

Jean runs to the telephone to call Fop hunter! but there is one problem...Jean forgot how to use the phone!

Jean:ohhhh! I use to know this! lets try this again! lets see Fop hunter number is 867-5309...dang it! it still wont work!

there is a knock at the door and soon we see Goku and Vegeta walk in to find Jean on the edge of a nervouse breakdown!

Goku:What seems to be the problem Jean?

Jean:(near tears) I cant remember how to use the phone!

Vegeta:dont worry about it! its easy! (takes the phone from Jean) now whats the number again?

They dial the number and it rings 3 times untill you hear the Voice of Fop hunter on the phone obviously still half asleep and not happy about being woken up.

Hunter:Whatever it is your selling we dont want any!

Jean:Madame Hunter its me Jean!

Hunter:Jean! is it really you! Why are you calling so early and why do you sound so panicked?

Jean:we have a problem!...Angel has been kidnapped!

Hunter:(fully awake now)WHAT! uhh..how...i mean when did this happen!

Jean:I dont know! i think it might of happend last night! I went into her room this morning to wake her up and i found a ransom note on her bed and the window open!

Hunter:stay right there! Ill go and wake Jean up and then we'll be over right away!(hangs up)

Jean:please get here soon hunter! We really need your help finding Angel!

Goku:Hey Jean! you mentioned there was a ransom note didnt you?

Jean:yes i did. why do you ask!

Vegeta:What we mean is when the others get here we can take a look at the note and see who might have kidnapped her so we can find her faster.

we hear loud fast knocking on the door twenty minuetes later and it turns out to be Fop Hunter and Jean at the door both knocking like crazy people!

Jean1:(out of breath)we...came...as...quicly...as we...found out!

Hunter:so have you guys found out anything yet?

Goku:not yet. but were about to take a look at the note left in the room to figure that out.

Jean goes into Angels room and gets the letter off the bed and returns to the living room where the others are waiting very anxiulsly for Jean. Goku and vegeta see the note and soon have an expression of dread on their faces!

Jean2:what is it! have you guys figured out who took her!

Goku:im afraid so guys!

Hunter:well who is it! please we have to find her!

Goku:well by the looks of this hand writing and the sign off it was Cell that took her captive!

Hunter:who is Cell? and what does he want with Angel!

Vegeta:Cell is a bio android from our world who reached his perfect form only a few day ago! he is very dangerous and it appears in the letter that he intends to keep Angel to himself!

Jean1:That still doesnt explain why this 'Cell'took Angel hostage!

Goku:(sweatdrop)well we should have told you guys but the reason he took her is that she is...a full blooded saiyan!

Hunter:A saiyan!

vegeta:not just any saiyan!...a saiyan princess! to be Continued...

-  
well i hope you liked the update and i will update again probably during fall break! yep i get a whole week off from school in october!

SHS football news:we have one all three of our games so far! we won this friday 31 to nothing! go blue devils!

dont forget to check out my dbz story the cell Q&A and see about my contest in this fic! so untill next chapter so long and much love! 


	18. Chapter 18 Kidnapped pt 2!

Sorry its been a while!things have come up and iv been busy with other stories which are practicaly demanding updates!  
anyway im back and here is chapter 18!

-  
Chapter 18 Kidnapped by an android pt 2!

Anouncer:When we last left our heros Angel had been kidnapped by a mysterious shadow who broke into the house!Jean than found a ransome note And was visited by Goku and Vegeta who with Hunter and Jean decided to find their friend and rescue her from the feind known as Cell!

Anouncer:Will our heros rescue their freinds or will Angel belong to cell?!Has anyone seen my glasses?We'll find out today on MY life with Jean!

Hunter:Are you sure about this Jean?!

Jean2:Of course im sure!Why wouldnt i be?

Hunter:Well its just one tiny little problem...YOUR DRIVING 40 MILES oVER THE SPEED LIMIT!

The gang was currently driving in the black Hummer trying to get to Cell's current location...while breaking multiple traffic laws.They nearly missed a Ford mustang and got cussed out by a woman.Jean1 started lashing back.

Jean1:(bleep)you you (bleep)(bleep!)Man i cant believe the nerve of that (bleep!)

Hunter:(slaps Jean1)WATCH THAT LANGEUGE JEAN OR ELSE!

Jean1:Yes madame Hunter.

The guys continued the pursuit to rescue their friend and confront Cell!they drove for what seemed like hours and were still nowhere Close to the location.That when it got UGLY!

Hunter:Are we there yet?

Jean1:no.

Hunter:Are we there yet?

Jean2:no.

Hunter:Are we there yet?

Jean1:No.

Hunter:Are we there yet?

Jean2:NO!

Hunter:Are we there YET?

Jean1&2:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Hunter:...Are we There ye-mmmmm.

Hunter was cut off by Jean1 putting ducktape on her mouth to keep her from talking the rest of the trip.They rode for another hour before reaching the destination and got out of the car.They were greeted by Goku and Vegeta.

Goku:Glad you guys found the place!(looks at Hunter)Why does she have ducktape on her mouth.

Jean1 than Yanks the ducktape from her mouth causing Hunter to scream out cusswords that made everyone sweatdrop at that moment.They soon turned to the nice house up ahead.

Hunter:so...who goes in and checks things out?

Jean1:we could draw straws.

Jean2:Or pick a number 1 to 10.

Goku:Or we could dress in drag and see who looks the most like Brittney Spears!

Jean1:O0

Jean2LOo

Hunter:Oo

Jean2:...Anyway one of us still has to go in and find Angel!

Goku:Alright ill do it!Ill go since im the oldest.

Vegeta:actually im the oldest.

Goku:Yeah but iv lived the longest!

Vegeat:Oh alright!

Goku:Ok!...so what just happend?

But when Goku looked around the others were no where to be found!Feeling slightly afraid he made his way into the house and started looking from Room to Room calling Angels name.

Goku:Angel!Where are you Angel?Aww come on Angel i dont wanna be in here and im starving!!!

He than preceeded to look in some other rooms on the second level than to the third level but still no sign of Angel!He was about to give up when he bumped into someone causing him to scream like a little girl!He soon realised that he had bumped into Angel!

Angel:Goku!

Goku:Angel!

Both:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Goku:Im here to rescue you!

Angel:Rescue me?I dont need to be rescued!

Goku:You dont!Than why did Cell leave the ransome note?

Angel:Me and Cell were hanging out together!We are very good freinds and we came up with this idea so we could spend some more time together!

That without warning the rest of the groupe burst in and fell all over each other!They soon spot Angel and nearly topple her over from the joy of seeing their freind safe and sound!

Hunter:Im glad your safe Angel!

Jean1&2:So are we!

Angel:Im glad too!Now lets go!

Hunter:Hes letting you go?

Angel:yeah!Hes got something to do tommorow so i just said goodbye.Now lets go home everbody!

They soon leave the house and make the long drive back to statesboro more happy than ever...Untill!

Angel&Hunter:ARE WE THERE YET?

Jean1:OH great!Now theres two of them!

Angel&Hunter:ARE WE THERE YET?

Jean2:(sighs miserably)This is gonna be one LONG RIDE!

-  
Well there you have it!The long awaited conclusion!Again sorry for the wait.well i got to go so untill than bye and much love!

Vegeta:Oo 


	19. Chapter 19 The green goblin strikes pt 1

Hello once again! First I would like to apologize for my long absence from the sight. It has

Been a long senior year and I am glad graduation is only a few days away! Now on with the chapter.

………………………………...

Chapter 18 attack of the green goblin!

It was starting to get hot in Statesboro as summer was vast approaching the small town and

Love is in the air….. Well maybe.

Angel: I wonder when Jean will be getting back from his day out with Erik. IM so bored!

Jean had decided to spend the day with Erik and told Angel he would be back in a few hours, in return Angel had promised not to wreck, mangle, destroy or kidnap anyone while he was gone…..Not willingly of course. So she sat around the house most of the day doing nothing and feeling very hot!

Angel: I wonder what Hunter is up to today? Oh yeah she's getting ready for the band banquet in a few days. Man I am so bored. I guess ill go lie down for a while in front of the fan.

It was quiet for about an hour or two and all seemed calm in the small neighborhood .It was about 3 in the afternoon and Angel was sound asleep in pure bliss when all of a sudden……

BOOM!!!!

Angel was knocked off the bed and on to the floor as she heard the loud explosion coming from the living room. Curious as to what may have caused the loud explosion Angel ran to the living room to discover that half the wall was missing! Now Angel was ticked off.

Angel: ANOTHER WALL! HOW MANY MORE WALLS AM I GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR!! This is even worst when Jean blew up the wall with his homemade bombs.

Just when She thought she was safe something small and round went flying through the window. Before she could even react a form of gas began to fill the air around her and cloud her vision. Angel try's not to inhale but alas she passes out on the floor as crazy laughter fills the air. A figure clad in green on a flying glider, swoops down and scoops up the knocked out teenager in his arms and takes off into the sky, his plan already set in motion.

A few hours later Jean and Erik are terrified to find the wall in the living room gone and Angel no where in sight! They search the whole house but no sign of their friend. Without warning Hunter ran through the door followed by her Jean and began asking questions.

Hunter: What the hell happened here?!, why is the wall blown out and where is Angel?!

Jean1: Yeah….what she said?!

Erik: Were not sure exactly! We were only gone for a few hours and when we came back…..WELL YOU KNOW!

Jean2 was sitting with his head in his hands, very afraid for Angel's safety. He soon felt hunter sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him in comfort and reassurance.

Hunter: don't worry Jean we will find her and get her back safely…….I hope.

While the three tried to figure out how to get their friend back they soon heard a swooshing sound outside and without warning had to dodge a bomb thrown at them. When they recovered from the attack they were greeted by a shocking sight.

Jean1:No….

Erik: It cant be….

Hunter: Could it …..

There standing on a metallic silver and purple glider was a young woman wearing a long sleeve cat body suit with a turtleneck collar in purple and green, a mini skirt in the same colors, a purple sleeveless coat that flared, knee high purple boots with heels and laced in green and a purple collar with a heart shaped emerald in the center. They also noticed she had long wavy dark green hair with dark purple streaks that ran to her waist and a robin type mask that went over her eyes and down the sides of her face. Suddenly the metallic eye covers opened to reveal a pair of dark purple eyes that seemed famillure to the them.

Then it hit them all at once.

Everyone: ANGEL!!!

Her only reply was a dark evil chuckle which soon turned to a down right disturbing cackle!

Yes! I finally found the chance to update. And sorry for not being able to update for months but senior year has really taken it out of me. But in 2 weeks it will be over and I graduate so then im all yours!

Ill be starting on my first spiderman movie story soon so be on the lookout for that. And in case your wondering it will be based on the movie not the cartoon. Well I promise ill update with part 2 soon so until then so long and much love!


End file.
